


Leobin Verse: Navi Stupidity

by kreecherkai



Series: Leobin Verse [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Korean, M/M, Music, Vixx - Freeform, kpop, leobin - Freeform, navi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haekyeon and Wonshik are fighting....all because Wonshik is stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leobin Verse: Navi Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mine and mine alone. It is cross posted at my aff here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/698195/1/leobin-verse-navi-stupidity-vixx-ravi-navi-nnn-leobin
> 
> Please don't steal/plagiarize

Leobin Verse: Navi Stupidity

 

“Why can’t we share again?”

“Because your friend is being a brat to my friend which caused him to be bratty as well.”

“I’m proud Hyung, you just called Haekyeon hyung your friend.”

“Slip of the tongue.”

“Sure, sure, we all know you love him hyung.”

“I would prefer for Wonshik to love him more.”

“Wonshik does love him.”

“Maybe he should show it. This way I can share a room with you and not have to listen to complaints about how I need to treat you well so you know I love you.”

“Aw, I already know.”

“Yes, I know this.”

“Well, we are gonna be traveling for a little while so maybe we can help them.”

“That requires doing something.”

“Aw hyung, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Put your tiptoeing fingers away Bin.”

“Come on, it might be the only way to get hyung to shut up.”

“…”

“And then we can room together.”

“…”

“And I can spend the next few weeks we are on tour making it up to you.”

“…”

“You know it’s a good deal.” 

“You are coming up with the ideas.”

“No problem.”

“Your evil is showing Hongbin.”

“Who said I was good?”

“No one, but usually you hide it well.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Huh. You love me even when I’m evil.”

“Unfortunately.”

“I’m lucky.”

“…”

“Hush hyung.”

 

~~V~~

 

Haekyeon was livid. He understood his boyfriend being upset about him spending too much time dancing. But Haekyeon could say the same to Wonshik about his composing. All Haekyeon ever asked was that his boyfriend showed that he cared.

And Wonshik did great for a while. Sort of. Wonshik was always one of those people that didn’t really notice things, unless that thing was his sister. Yes, he was jealous of his boyfriend’s sister. Wonshik who dotes on his sister never went a day without talking to her in some way. And always planned thoughtful gifts for her and went on dates with her.

Haekyeon sighed and threw a pair of shoes in a suitcase. All Wonshik ever did for him was wait for him at night when he practiced late and paid for small things whenever he remembered it was close to a holiday, because he would then buy a gift for his sister. Of course there were those times where every now and then Wonshik would surprise him at the practice room with water. That was nice. And there were sometimes surprise dates at midnight when no one was awake and they would sit on the roof of their dorm building and talk for hours about nothing. 

But those had stopped. Wonshik was ignoring him. There were no more surprise gifts or water. Hell the rapper only remembered his birthday when he was celebrating it with the fans. The blonde had honestly spent the entire time in the car wondering where they were going. Which just put Haekyeon close to tears. It had been the fans that had cheered him up that day.

And he spent his new free time complaining to Taekwoon about everything. He felt horrible about it because more than once he had called his very best friend in tears which caused said friend to come running, leaving behind Hongbin or butting their dates short, and though they never complained to him, he knew they were getting tired about it.

He shoved some electronics he wanted into a carry on before sniffing and wiping at his face.

“Maybe if you just told him.” Haekyeon jumped and looked to the corner where Taekwoon held up the wall.

“How long have you been there?”

“You threw a pair of shoes you didn’t want at me about ten minutes ago.”

“Sorry about that. I have a lot on my mind.”

“And I gave you a solution to it. Tell him why you’re angry. Wonshik is straight man, he won’t understand unless you throw a bolder at his face.”

“But that would ruin his face.” Leo stared at him. “If I can remember than so can he! It was my birthday and he didn’t realize it until we were at the fan party. How much more of a hit to the face does he need?”

“A better one.”

“Taekwoon, if he can invest so much in remembering his sister’s first tooth then he should be able to remember my birthday. Or that I’m in the practice room.” Tears formed and his voice caught. “Or that I like to cuddle and that I’m sorry I can’t stand his snoring but I do try. And that…” He was really crying now. “I love him, but if I can remember so can he.” He let out a small whimper as he was engulfed in Taekwoon’s strong arms. “Was I too much? Did I ask for too much Taekwoon?” Taekwoon just held him never saying a word.

It took Haekyeon an extra hour to finish packing, breaking down twice trying to count how many pairs of jeans he had and wondering if Wonshik packed enough.

Taekwoon was there each time, simply opening his arms, being the best friend he always had been.

“If he loves you he will figure it out.”

“Wish he would figure it out sooner.”

 

~~V~~

 

“I’m sorry Taekwoonie.” There was a small sigh. They had been on their tour, and were now stopped in Texas for a few days. Things were extremely tense between Haekyeon and Wonshik. Haekyeon spent most van rides sitting in the front, using the visor mirror to try and catch glimpses Wonshik in the back. And Wonshik, did his best to not be close at all to Haekyeon, choosing instead to hang out with Hongbin or Ken. They both tried their best not to make things uncomfortable to the fans, acting as well as possible on stage. It was worse between the members. Hongbin had taken to dragging Taekwoon off during rehearsals, dinner, breakfast, breaks…anytime when they had even a second to themselves. And each time he saw them it made Haekyeon feel horrible for taking Taekwoon’s free time away. And though Taekwoon said the younger understood the reason, it didn’t stop Hongbin from sending glares his way every day.

They were now unpacking their clothing, getting ready to head out to breakfast, and he and Taekwoon were rooming yet again.

“Really sorry.” Haekyeon whispered pulling out a t-shirt, tears forming in his eyes for the third time that morning. Another loud sigh came from across the room before long arms were wrapping themselves around his shoulders, forcing Haekyeon to plant his nose in Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“It’s alright Haekyeon.”

“No its not! Why won’t he just apologize? Why can’t we just kiss and make up like normal people? And I know Hongbin is angry with me for making them room together. But this is the only time Hyukkie as away from the snoring and I can’t take that away. And then you keep being an amazing friend and I can’t be one in turn. I am so mad at him! Why can’t he just admit he’s wrong?” He took a shuddering breath before he pulled away. Giving Taekwoon a small smile of thanks. “Let’s just hurry and get breakfast over with so you and Binnie can spend time together during free time.”

With that Haekyeon went back to unpacking clothes with a fake smile on his face, not noticing the sad expression of his friend behind him.

 

~~V~~

 

“So hyung is still crying?” Hongbin asked as he cuddled closer to Taekwoon in the back of the van. Not loud enough for the whole car to hear but just loud enough for the other member that was in the back seat with them could hear.

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s slept much either. Between worrying about us and other things, he’s gonna get sick soon if he doesn’t sleep…and eat…he’s not doing much of that either.”

“Remind me to apologize to him later then…I shouldn’t glare so much.”

“I will Binnie.” There was a small uncomfortable shift next to him and Taekwoon looked up to shoot a glare at their rapper who shifted again and stared determinedly out the window.

“Oh, I know! Someone came up to me at our last music show and asked if hyung was single!” Taekwoon raised a brow at his boyfriend’s smiling face as he noticed Wonshik’s hands ball into fists. “We should get them together! Then maybe hyung will be happy again!”

“Ok Binnie, I will see what he thinks later.”

“Yay!” Hongbin grinned evilly and winked at him, then snuggled closer, tucking his head beneath Taekwoon’s chin.

Taekwoon shifted his eyes to the front of the vehicle where Haekyeon had the visor mirror opened again, trying to angle it secretly in the direction of the rapper in the back seat. He gave his friend a small sad smile and tightened his arm around Hongbin. He would probably be trying the same thing if he ever lost his Binnie.

He pressed a kiss into Hongbin’s hair and shot another glare in Wonshik’s direction, before closing his eyes and enjoying Hongbin’s plan sorting itself out.

 

~~V~~

At breakfast they all sat together, Haekyeon had firmly planted himself between their manager and Taekwoon, and to his esteemed displeasure Wonshik was seated across form his between Hyuk and Jaehwan. He then spent the next hour they were eating pushing the food around his plate and having the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as Wonshik continually threw glares his way. Everyone around them was talking about what they were going to do in their free time, Hongbin having giving him a look as he told the table that he and Taekwoon were going on a date. It was finally nearing the end of their breakfast time and Haekyeon was on his last nerve with Wonshik’s glares.

“WHAT!” He yelled. Startling everyone near them. “What the hell did I do for you to be so pissed at me?”

Wonshik gave him a wide eyed stare and looked to either side of himself.

“I’m talking to you, you arrogant asshole. What the hell did I do? Cause if I did something wrong you could just tell me now instead of throwing glares at me!”

“Well excuse me! How the hell do you know I was even glaring at you?” Wonshik bit out.

“You make a poor excuse of looking at anyone else!” Haekyeon growled.

“Okay, we are leaving everyone up and out!” Their manager cut between them, pulling Haekyeon up by his arm and dragging him outside. Haekyeon grumbling the entire way out.

Before leaving for their date after breakfast Taekwoon had uncharacteristically hugged him in front of everyone and whispered in his ear, “Go back to the hotel.”

And what Haekyeon really heard was “You look like shit, go to bed.” But the sentiment was there and it made him smile all the way back to the hotel where he gladly curled under his covers. He spent the good portion of an hour tossing and turning, not finding a comfortable position.

At first he thought it was because the room was too quiet, so he turned on the television to an American show that was loud and obnoxious. Then he thought it was because he wasn’t warm enough. So he snuggled into a long sleeved shirt, and when that didn’t work he thought long and hard about his next option. With a bit of an inner struggle he slipped the oversized hoodie over his head that had one belonged to Wonshik.

Finally it was with thought of how he stole the hoodie from the rapper and lulled him to a deep slumber.

 

~~V~~

 

“Think he bought the act?” Hongbin asked as he and Taekwoon walked through a museum.

“His glare rivaled mine when we left the restaurant so I would think so.”

“Good, because I did not spend the first half of this tour making him stupidly realize how wrong he was not to treat Haekyeon hyung like a delicate flower, just so he wouldn’t take the stupid hint!” Hongbin huffed, not even trying to read the signs on the exhibits anymore. “Do you know how many gifts I had to parade around in front of him? How much I had to talk you up and say how great of the boyfriend you are? And even then it took us talking about hooking him up with someone to get his stupid butt in gear!”

Taekwoon smiled and gently rubbed Hongbin’s back. “You did a good job Bin.”

“Yeah well none of this would have happened if Wonshik wasn’t so stupid. I know his sister is important to him but really, who…WHO the hell forgets their boyfriend’s birthday? Poor hyung. I would have dropped him long ago if it was me. But I’m lucky. I have a wonderful boyfriend who knows my birthday.” Hongbin gave him an untrusting look. “You do know it, right?”

“September 29th.” Taekwoon said quietly as he deciphered the English on the next exhibit.

“See! If he wasn’t my friend I would have kicked him into next year by now!”

“You haven’t hit him because he would kick you’re an ass.”

“You don’t have to point that out.”

“It’s the truth.”

“You are super lucky that I love you, you know that right?”

“Why? Because if you didn’t love me you would beat me up too? You are such a wannabe bully Hongbin.”

“You’re pushing it.”

“Come on, I’ll buy you a gift at the gift shop.” 

“Aw. You see? Wonshik needs to take a page from your book!” 

“How quickly you change moods, love.”

“Come my lion boy, let’s go get me something awesome!” Hongbin skipped away, an eye rolling Taekwoon following behind him.

 

~~V~~

 

Haekyeon awoke later in the afternoon overly warm but more rested than he felt in weeks. He decided to take a shower before finding himself something to eat…since he didn’t eat anything earlier with Wonshik staring at him.

Coming back into the bedroom he noticed some strange things. For one thing, he was pretty sure he had left the T.V on and the bed unmade. Both those seemed to be in the opposite of how he had left them, like in the last five minutes the maid had come through. The second thing he noticed was that there were clothes set out for him to wear along with a small note.

-Wear these clothes and meet the van outside ~ Manager

 

Haekyeon shrugged. It seemed legit enough. There had been times when their manager left them notes and clothes because he couldn’t find them. The whole making the bed thing worried him though, their manager had never done that….

“Eh, maybe he’s going through some odd phase.” Haekyeon got dressed and took the stairs to the hotel lobby for a bit of exercise, because face it, his depression was making him crazy and fat.

“Hyung, where is everyone else?” He asked as he settled into his seat at the front of the van as usual.

“I got other people picking up Hongbin and Taekwoon, but I’m dropping you off first before I go get everyone else. When I drop you off just keep walking until you see a giant tree, you’ll know it’s the right one.” Haekyeon nodded.

This was also unusual, what kind of crazy person would leave a person who has a hard time remembering common English phrases in the middle of a park? However it was their manager so that meant that someone from their small travel party will meet him at this big and noticeable tree.

He walked slowly down the path, tugging at the nice black button up that he was told to put on. Which was really fancy for the jeans he was told to wear. But it wasn’t a bad combo, kind of like business casual. It was light and comfortable and entire something he wouldn’t wear on a day off to have dinner with his group.

“Ok. I’m thinking too much.” He frowned and stopped in the pathway. “But it is weird. Why drop me off without someone to translate for me? What if I get stopped? Oh no! I don’t know enough English for that! I’ll get arrested for sure!” He watched as a mother walking her kid gave him a wide berth.

Realizing he was the creepy person he was worried he would be, he continued walking with his head down, scorning himself mentally.

‘Alright, not weird, just find the tree wait for everyone to show up. It shouldn’t be hard.’ He nodded and glanced up from his sneakers, spotting a rather large tree off the path and at the top of a hill. And he gave up his silence to throw his hands in the air.

“Really?” He yelled, ignoring the people hurrying away. He huffed and started up the hill. “This is stupid. I’m here in a nice park, in nice like clothes and I have to hike up a stupid hill to a stupid tree. Let’s top it off with a jerk of a boyfriend…” Haekyeon huffed stopping to put his hand on his kips and catch his breath. “Jerk of a boyfriend who can’t remember when my own birthday is or when we plan a date, but tells me to pick up after myself after he completely ignores all texts that I sent, a jer…” Another huff as he nearly fell. “Jerk.”

Haekyeon continued to hike up the kill only noticing halfway up that there were no other people.

“Okay…this isn’t creepy at all.” He walked more slowly. “I mean, it’s not illegal, there was no sign,” he looked back down the hill, “at least I don’t think so. It’s not like I would be able to read it. Still don’t get what manager leaves a not native speaker without a translator. And it seems like such and unnecessary walk just to eat dinner.” He bit his lip. “It was our manager right?” He thought really hard. “Looked like him, and sounded like him. It could be a boggart at work!” He looked around, happy no one had seen him in his shining moment of intelligence. “Of course it was your manager Haekyeon. Who else could it have been?”

He arrived at the top of the kill to a sight he never thought he would see. Gentle music was emitting from a speaker stationed on top of a checkered blanket next to a basket and little signs stuck into the ground around the small area, like a new store promotion.

‘Happy Birthday’, ‘Happy Anniversary’, ‘I love you’

There were others, like fan signs scattered between them. Signs saying ‘sorry’ and ‘I’m a jerk’ to others stating how awesome he was.

“I know it doesn’t really make up for anything I’ve done or haven’t done.” Wonshik said walking out from behind the tree. “I know I’m horrible and I seem to care more about my sister than anything. But I do love you, so very much. Since I joined the company and saw you dance for the first time. And I’m sorry that I asked you out so tactlessly.”

“You mean throwing a note at me or getting angry when I took too long to unfold it and screamed your confession at me in front of all the other trainees?”

“Both. You deserve a more classy confession, with flowers and candy. And as of late I’ve been really angry and tired and ignorant. But you are kind of guilty of the same thing now and then.”

Haekyeon shrugged, it was true, and they both have been really tired from their busy schedules.

“So I propose we ignore the fact that I am an idiot who forgets his own birthday on a good year. And that we already knew that you were going to be the better boyfriend in this relationship. Also,” Wonshik stepped up to Haekyeon, guilty look plastered all over. “When I told my sister what happened she threatened to start dating Jaehwan if I didn’t fix things with the one person that made me hold an actual conversation because apparently before you I just grunted to let her know I was listening. So to keep my sanity and to get Hongbin off my back, and to also get back probably the most amazing person I know ever. And I’m sorry it took so long. Between never having a day, being stupid at not realizing what I did and Hongbin, I couldn’t come up with the best solution…so I’m also apologizing for it not happening sooner, but I was really trying to remember what you like and how to plan it out.”

“You bought me clothes?”

“Yeah, sorry, but I wanted you to feel like you looked nice. And I knew you didn’t bring any really nice shirts with you.”

“A picnic?”

“Took me a little while to remember one of our talks, and I’m really happy I tell my sister everything because I could feel her slap me through the phone for being criminally stupid. Cause I couldn’t remember that what you wanted more than anything was for us to be out in the open about our relationship and to have a picnic and then I had the idea but we never had more than an hour to ourselves before we had another schedule.”

“The signs?”

“I…” Wonshik paused and scratched his head. “You know how I am with words. I can never get them right if I don’t write them down. It took me two days to write down everything I needed to say and then some if you still didn’t forgive me, but please, please, even if you don’t forgive me, don’t let me stay with Hongbin anymore. If I have to suffer Taekwoon hyung’s glares anymore I might actually burst into flames.”

“I do love you Haekyeon. More than I can ever say, more than I can ever write on paper. And I’m sorry it never seems that way, but I do love you.”

Wonshik stepped closer to him, just arms reach away. The dark circles had grown underneath his eyes, and Haekyeon vaguely remembered noticing and asking Hyuk about it, but the youngest had he had always been asleep so he didn’t know.

“Yeonnie do you forgive me?”

Haekyeon pouted and looked away, willing the tears out of his eyes.

“You’re stupid.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And I both hate and love your sister.”

“And she understands, she also rectified my important date forgetfulness.”

“How?”

“Email reminders, she forced me to put the dates in my phone…Hongbin was only too happy to help make sure it was done.”

“You’re stupid.”

“We know this.” Wonshik sighed and held open his arms.

“I love you.” Haekyeon said, pressing his nose to Wonshik’s neck.

“I know baby, I love you too.” Wonshik rubbed Haekyeon’s back, kissing the side of his love’s head. They stood there for a long moment before Haekyeon’s stomach growled. “We should probably eat.”

“Yeah.” They settled onto the blanket and Wonshik produced a basket of food from nowhere. After eating for a little while Haekyeon set his plate in his lap, a look of confusion playing over his face.

“What’s with that sign?” He asked staring at a badly and quickly hand written sign next to him. It said ‘Please don’t date other people.’

Wonshik rubbed the back of his head and winced a little. “Remember our spat at breakfast?”

“I remember you glaring at me until I yelled at you.”

“Yeah well earlier in the car I overheard Hongbin saying that someone had showed interest in you before we left and was talking about giving him your number and I couldn’t have that.”

“But we broke up.”

“Look for my brain we were on a long, long break. I was trying to fix things and even Hongbin knew that.” Wonshik pouted.

Haekyeon laughed. “So you glared at me?”

“Actually I was trying to say everything I wanted to say. But each time I opened my mouth I would forget the words which caused me to glare and be angry at myself, which I guess sort of had me glaring in your direction.”

“I just can’t with you.” Haekyeon laughed.

“Stop it! It’s not funny!”

“So jealous, you didn’t notice that Hongbin was probably trying to get you riled up. Poor baby.”

“Yah!”

“I love you so much. You, your jealousy and your stupidity.”

“Don’t laugh when you say that!”

“Sorry, I can’t stop. It’s all so ridiculous.”

Wonshik huffed and took a bite of his sandwich. 

“So you had to plan everything out just right? That’s why it took so long?”

“At first, I was extremely convinced that I had done nothing wrong.” Haekyeon scoffed causing Wonshik to roll his eyes at him. “And then I had Hongbin parading gifts Taekwoon hyung had gotten him for his birthday, or Christmas, or just random little trinkets of their time spend together. And then I thought back, nothing I had ever gotten you held as much meaning as the tiny key chain Taekwoon had bought Hongbin from their trip to the beach. Then my sister. I have never heard her so angry and I could feel her strangle me through the phone. And then I realized that I am an ass.”

“How long did all this actually take you?” Haekyeon asked raising an eyebrow.

“About after the second stop in the tour.”

“Are you serious?” Haekyeon yelled.

“Well I was angry they were telling me I was wrong. I actually went like three months without talking to my sister. She said it was a welcome break, that stinker.”

“You do call her every day.”

“I’m her brother! I need to protect her!”

“You don’t know what she’s up to besides what she tells you.” Haekyeon said calmly.

“Yeah, but...it just makes me feel better okay?” Wonshik huffed taking a huge bite of his sandwich and, in his anger, choked on it. The sight had Haekyeon in a fit of giggles as he pounded the coughing boys back.

“You okay?” He asked rubbing Wonshik’s back.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Can’t really have you choke to death on me right now…people might think I killed you.”

“Well you do have a dark evil side that all the members have seen.”

“Exactly.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Wonshik rolled his eyes. 

“We are like super weird.”

“Just figuring that out now?”

“Not really, I just can’t think of anyone as weird as we are though.”

“I know a couple who are weirder than we are.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, while you were being bugged by Hongbin, I had to suffer Taekwoon’s super depression of not being close to his boy toy twenty-four seven. He gets so touchy when he loses his constant affection.”

“Really?”

“I was lucky I was able to sleep in my bed by myself he was getting so bad. Like on the airplane he made sure his whole side was pressed up against me, and then when we walked around together he always had a hold of my jacket. Then there were the constant hugs, but I needed those, but he was super willing to give them. He tried to shower with me once.” Haekyeon pouted his lips in thought. “I never noticed how needy for love he was.”

“Hongbin wasn’t much better, but he definitely wasn’t that bad. I think having something taking his mind off of being away from hyung was enough.”

“They are hopeless.”

“Yep.”

“It’s cute.”

“Super cute. I didn’t know Hyung could be so dependent.”

“Yup. It wasn’t as bad when we first met, he had soccer and he mostly ignored every confession he got, but we were always next to each out. Did you know for the longest time I was the only one friendly with him, it was adorable…how jealous he got when I hung out with someone else.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I hope not because that means VIXX will be down a really good dancer and their rapper.”

“Oh, I love you so much, our evil minds just fit.”

“We are gonna be in so much trouble.”

“Well at least Hyung won’t kill you, he’ll just hurt you a bit…I’m the one that should be planning his funeral.”

“You wanna do it right away or later?”

“I think we should make it a good last few stops, because if we start now, this whole tour will suck…We kind of blew the whole acting thing everywhere else.”

“True…so when we get back and start new promotions.” 

“Let’s do it.”

The hill rang with evil laughter.

 

~~V~~

 

Hongbin shivered and pushed himself closer to Taekwoon’s side. ‘That was weird.’

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I just feel like something bad just happened. Like some mastermind plan was being formed.”

“Like you got when we watched G.I Joe?”

“Yeah only worse. What sucks is that it made me all cold now.” There was a rustle of sheets as Taekwoon turned to him, small smile playing over his face.

“Would you like some help in warming up? I have the best remedy.”

“Oh, do you now?”

“Mhm. But its gonna cost you.”

“I don’t think I can afford you.”

“Then we will have to work out a long term payment plan.” Another rustle and Taekwoon was hovering above him, hot breath streaming over Hongbin’s ear. “And when I say long, I mean long….you might not even pay it off by next year.”

Hongbin shivered in pleasure this time. “I think I can afford to do that.”

A small but playful nip along his neck was all the response he was giving as Taekwoon worked on warming him up. The evil shiver of things to come far out of his mind.


End file.
